Many school systems have become highly centralized. Large schools have evolved, which serve wide geographic areas. The geographic area covered by some schools is so wide that certain students must make a round trip of one hundred miles, or more, to attend classes.
One benefit of a large, centralized school is that a vast, diverse curriculum can be offered. It is desirable to offer the diverse curriculum, without imposing the long-distance travel on students.
An object of the invention is to provide a system which allows students to attend school, yet remain at home.
An object of the invention is to provide formal education at geographic distributed sites.
Another object of the invention is to provide formal education by the use of computers, using the existing public-access telephone system.
In one form of the invention, a system of computers store lessons which are transmitted to computers used by students. At intervals, the invention assess the students"" progress, and selects appropriate lessons for the student at the time.